


House of Beauty

by tiny_shroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/F, Sadness, everything is doomed, just not rape, lets be very clear there is NO RAPE, so a TW does apply, that includes her being nude, the end of hollstein, there is however a situation that laura does not want to be in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will kill". Carmilla remains true to her promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too many feels after 02x30. Way too many. This is based off of Carmilla's threat. Be warned. It is angsty as hell.
> 
> If you all do not hate me too much after this then follow http://creampuff-army.tumblr.com/ so we can cry over everything Carmilla together.

She came back. Eventually. I caught her one day outside my window. I had just come out of the shower and my heart jumped into my throat when I saw the big feline sitting to attention on the branch of the old oak. Being in nothing but a towel was not what made me feel exposed. It was that predatory gaze.

My entire body was numb as I stilled right where I was, not daring to look away. Her parting words rang through me: “I will kill”. Was it my time? I lifted my chin slightly, mouth set in a grim line. Fine. My legs moved on their own accord since, if I was in the right state of mind, I would never have had the courage to do what I did. With cautious steps I approached the window.

Carmilla’s tail flicked up at my movements, head lowering slightly. I stopped when there was nothing more separating us than the glass pane. A pitiful barrier that was the last futile attempt at protection that I had. The feeling I had looking into her eyes was something I could not quite place. The one I loved, coming to deliver a death sentence. My hand was shaking as I reached for the bronze handle of the window. I slowly turned it-whether out of naïve hope or courageous honor, I do not know. The click of release was deafening. As I pushed on the antique pane it swung out towards the big feline. The groan from the old metal hinges seemed to measure the time that I had left. When the window finally stilled, so did my heart. There was no longer a barrier between my fate.

My hand did not even have time to return to my side before Carmilla made her move. With a swift jump she made me shuffle back as she landed on the wooden floor. Crouched low, she stalked towards me. I continued my cautious retreat, never turning my back on her. Her feline form had always fascinated me. The way her broad shoulder blades shifted like clockwork, her tail that swiped back and forth with careful precision, and how those eyes would mirror every emotion that Carmilla did not want anyone to see. At that moment, however, what I used to adore now sent a chill down my spine. There was hatred in those eyes as they calculated my movements.

A gasp escaped my lips as my back unceremoniously collided with the wall parallel to the open window. She cornered me and I just let her. With a puff of smoke, the feline disappeared. Standing in its place was Carmilla. My personal reaper.

“Carm…” I choked out.

It had been months since she left. Seeing her made my heart race. The faster it beat, the more it broke. If I could just touch her. Kiss her until all of the pain I caused is erased. That was not how it worked. There was no erasing how I betrayed her. Both of us knew that. She would not be here now in the dead of night with her canines elongating if it were so simple.

Her hand wrapped around my neck like a noose, lips snarled slightly. The light from the bathroom glistened off her fangs as a sick preview of what was about to come. Her name must have triggered something in her. I saw a flash of pain behind that vicious stare. She lifted me up until my toes only brushed the floor. My towel fell off as my hands shot to her grasp in a vain attempt to make her alleviate some of the pressure.

“How. Dare. You,” Carmilla growled, “think you are allowed to speak my name.”

She threw me to the side like a rag doll. A scream was caught in my throat as I bounced onto the bed. The same bed that held our most intimate forms of love. Those memories were not in Carmilla’s mind as she jumped on top of me. I thrashed around while quiet whimpers left my mouth, evading her grasp on my wrists for as long as I could. Of course she won that short-lived battle. Her leather pants stuck to the outside of my thighs as she sat on top of me. She forced my arms up to pin them over my head with only one of her hands. Her other hand had my chin in a vice-like grip.

Water glistened in my eyes, but I refused to let them spill. I used to think that if someone were to have told me the love of my life was going to be a vampire I would have laughed. If that same someone would have told me the love of my life was going to be the one to kill me, would I had taken their advice to stay away?

Probably not.

She was forcing me to look into her eyes. She wanted this to be personal. My chest heaved with exertion from my attempt at escaping. I could not bring myself to tear my gaze away. My tears were not out of self-pity. No, they are from my shattered optimism. I played the part of the foolish provincial girl better than Carmilla could have ever known. 

She was a vampire. A killer. She had an animalistic nature that I could have never been able to understand. My tears came because I brought that murder out of her once more. I am going to be the reason for her self-hatred in the years to come. I knew she still loved me, but the driving force of her nature was not from a place as simple as “love”. The vampire in her craved power. Control over her own life. With the murder of her sister, that control was stolen from her. She needed it back.  
As she lowered her head I closed my eyes. This was it. My body relaxed under her as I accepted the inevitable. She must have noticed because she faltered in her movements, if only for a second. That brought a sad smile to my lips. She was still in there somewhere. At least for her there was still hope. Maybe another Elle would enter her life in the centuries to come. One who could finally make things right.

She had bitten me before. Except this time there was no lust fueling her desires. When her fangs sank into my flesh it was to gorge. To suck every last bit of life out of her betrayer. I grew cold as Carmilla haphazardly drained my blood, the excess liquid running down my neck and into my hair.

I could feel my consciousness begin to slip away. My heart slowed to a dull thud. I opened my eyes, taking in the ornate ceiling. There was a cupid aiming its arrow at an unsuspecting couple. Next to that, engraved in the marble, was a dragon unleashing its flame onto a mob of angry townspeople. Irony at its best. While I gazed at the art decorating the vast area I could no longer feel the sting of her reckless bites. I could not feel much of anything at all.

My mouth felt like cotton. As I opened my lips to speak, they peeled apart, dry and cracked. “I’m sorry” was all I was able to force out.

My vision began to fade soon after. A panic was the last thing that rushed through me, causing my heartbeat to give one final spike. I realized I would not be able to see her face again before I died. I only want to look at her once last time. Please. Just let me…  
A final tear rolled down my pale cheek, caught by one of Carmilla’s fingers as she sat up to watch my life dim. Just before the darkness enveloped me I swore I saw her crying. Why was she crying? 

Doesn’t she think death can be beautiful?


	2. Carmilla POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to break hearts a little bit more.

I came back. Eventually. I was perched outside her window. Dread washed over me as my eyes followed every shadow that passed under her bathroom door. This was it. I made a promise. One I fully intended on keeping. My jaw clenched and my claws peaked out from my paws. Do not be in there, Laura. Do not come out.

As fate would have it, the cruel sadist that it was, Laura was in fact the one who emerged from the shower. In nothing more than a towel. I jolted up to a sitting position when I noticed her, the feline in me wanting to purr. Even after a shattered heart she still had that effect on me.

Laura began to walk closer to the window after something I could not read passed through her eyes. What was she doing? My tailed flicked in agitation. Run, you idiot. I lowered my head as she stopped right in front of the window. If she opened that window she deserved what was coming. Naïve young provincial girl.

With steadied movements Laura opened the pane. She must know what I came to do. I saw the shaking in her hands when she opened that window. Anger rose throughout my body. Of course she knew. Instead of running for her life she was just…

I jumped into the room without warning. I could not understand how her life meant so little to her after all that I had done. She was just going to let me waltz in here and end it. After everything. After I tried so hard to preserve her life and it meant nothing to her. How dare she give up that quickly.

I had not noticed I was forcing her back until she made a noise as she hit the wall parallel to the window. I looked upon her helpless form with hatred. The way her honeyed-color hair was plastered to her face, her delicate fingers gripping the towel around her, and how those brown, innocent orbs now gleamed with nothing more than acceptance.

In an instant, I changed into my human body. I knew the feline would hurt Laura with the rage that pulsed through me. I would not have been able to keep it at bay for much longer in that form.

I could have still left. The window’s creaking hinges reminded me of its way out. Let her live for a few more years. It would be nothing for me to wait. Maybe she deserved that much, maybe Matska would not hold it against me if-

“Carm…” she choked out.

The anger flooded back at the sound of that wretched name. I could not stand to hear her voice. Laura’s heart sped up. The blood running through her overwhelmed my senses. I needed to shut her up. I could not think with the distraction of that voice. I was already breaking.

Suddenly, I forced my hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground. I snarled my lips back just enough for my growing canines to be seen. Laura’s heart thumped louder at the sight. She finally seemed to be scared. Her hands jolted around my grip in a pathetic attempt to pry my hand from her slender neck. As her hands left the towel, it dropped to the floor, leaving her exposed in more ways than one. Pain coursed through me as I realized she was scared of me. Of the monster. Why did it take her so long to realize this was who I was? Why could she have not run away the moment she saw what I was?

Stupid girl.

“How. Dare. You,” I growled, “think you are allowed to speak my name.”

Before I realized what I was doing, I threw her aside. The seconds that passed seemed like eternity to me. The sight I looked upon was one of horror. True despair. The same bed that held our most intimate forms of love would be nothing more than Laura’s deathbed after this. I had to let the vampire take over. I would not be able to do this alone. After a deep breath I lunged on top of her. She thrashed about, trying to evade my grip. Finally she was fighting back.

I grab ahold of her wrists with one hand, my other gripping her chin. Her legs gave out as my entire weight was forced down on them. Water threatened to spill out of those beautiful eyes at any moment. The vampire in me became awakened by the sight. One it was all too familiar with.

I forced her to look me in the eyes. If I was going to do this, I wanted to feel the pain. This needed to be personal. The masochist in me wanted this etched into my mind for eternity. To remind me the next time I thought I deserved something as complex as “love”. Because, by the gods, I still loved this wretched human below me. She could rip my own heart out and I would die with three words leaving my lips. Why couldn’t she have killed me instead? Not my sister…not my beloved Matska.

This was for her. Without grace or compassion, I buried my head into Laura’s neck. One sharp bite and my teeth were sinking into her skin. All of the memories of our time together came flooding into my head, causing me to bite harder. They needed to leave. They were not welcome here. I could almost hear Laura moaning my name from our last time together. My eyes screwed shut. Stop… Another memory flashed. And another.

Before I knew what I had done, her body went slack underneath me. I was so enrapt in turning off my emotions, I did not realize how much I had fed. Her heartbeat was nothing more than a slow thud.

As I sat up I could see her trying to speak. Please say you hate me. With blue, cracked lips the words “I’m sorry” fell out.

What have I done?

I sat above her, blood covering half my face and running down my neck, watching the last bit of life leave her. Even in death, admiration shone in her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. My body was numb, but I moved just in time to wipe it away. Something so beautiful should not be ruined by tear stains.

That was when my own tears were finally unleashed. Heavy sobs overtook my body as the weight of my monstrosity hit me. I was the reason for her death. Just like all of the other girls. Just like Elle.

After all, stone cannot love flesh.


End file.
